Nuevas Mariposas
by rdcami97
Summary: AU. ¿Qué pasaría si Gabriel Agreste jamas hubiera sido HawkMoth y haber perdido a su esposa? ¿A quién le quedaría el Miraculous de la polilla? ¿Y qué si Nathanaël lo tuviera? ¿se corrompería o estaría del lado de Ladybug y Chat Noir?. -Categoría: T (avisado, fiaca)-
HOLA! tanto tiempo no? no? ¿qué paso con "accidentes y pañales? bueeeno. . . ya no tengo ideas que escribir y la uni me mato c: 100% sincera! (? y entre en el fandom "Prodigiosa: lasDIGO!. . . "Miraculous Ladybug" y quería aportar algo al hermoso fandoms de spoilers locos uvu y por que no con un AU del universo que todos conocemos, Con un Hawk distinto, una Madre viva. les dejo para que lean uvu.

Imagen de: Last Stardust

sorpresa? puede ser~.

* * *

Nathanaël solo veía a lo lejos a una pareja joven, ella era Marinette Cheng y el joven Adrien Agreste, este solo sentía un extraño dolor e ira al ver a sus dos compañeros de novios, en su mente solo estaba las ideas de que el la merecía, solo él, por derecho de conocerla más tiempo que el maldito rubio que solo entro hace año y medio. Ya estaban en su último año escolar, ya se estaba por graduarse y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confesar su amor hacia la chica de sus dibujos. tuvo suerte en el momento de que sus clases terminaban temprano y podía dejar de ver esa escena tan tortuosa. Saliendo y vagando por las calles parisinas, vio como un anciano tenía un serio problema para recoger sus compras esparcidas por el suelo, Nathanaël no dudo dos veces en ayudar al anciano y ponerlo en bolsas, sin dudar dos veces lo miro y le dijo:

-quiere que le acompañe a su casa- miro algo preocupado al anciano.

-me seria de mucha ayuda joven, a estas alturas de la vejez es difícil caminar- el hombre mayor le dio las gracias en una reverencia corta, aunque se escucho un gemido de dolor y una risa de parte de él-

\- no se sobre esfuerce- le dio el bastón y cargo todas las bolsas de compra del señor- ahora ¿donde esta su casa?.

\- solo a unas dos cuadras de aquí, es fácil reconocerla por el cartel de masajes - puso su brazo libre del bastón detrás de su brazo, algo típico de viejo hombre.

-entonces vamos- le sonrió ayudándolo en todo-

El camino hacia el tienda/casa se hizo algo entretenido entre el chico y el anciano, charlando más sobre el trabajo del mayor y que ya no podía hacer tantos masajes como antes por su cansancio. Al llegar, el pelirrojo coloco todos los víveres en la cocina, ya antes de ir, el mayor lo detuvo.

-joven, quisiera agradecerte por tu amabilidad, espera un momento -se retira de la pequeña cocina hacia el viejo tocadiscos, revelando ser una caja secreta, donde el su interior solo había un broche en forma de una mariposa en color lila; colocó la joya en una caja más chica que la anterior para al fin volver con su invitado del momento- Ten, usa esta piedra con mucha responsabilidad mi querido chico pelirrojo miro al anciano algo confundido y miró la piedra.

\- no puedo aceptarlo, ¿para que la usaría?- se cuestionaba algo nervioso.

\- para hacer el bien y ayudar a tus compañeros -toma la mano del chico y posa la cajita en esta- esta piedra hace que puedas crear mariposas que poseen a las personas y acoten tus ordenes, les puedes dar la posibilidad a estas personas para ser lo que ellos más quieren. Es un gran poder que se que sabras usar muchacho -cierra sus ojos, como con esperanzas a su decisión- y por que ya estoy algo viejo para seguir como héroe por la ciudad- rie por su propio comentario-

\- entiendo- sonrió-muchas gracias por confiar en mi.

\- gracias a ti por la ayuda, ya puedes irte, seguro debes tener alguna tarea -con una reverencia con su cabeza, le dio a entender que ya era libre de el-

Nathaniel salió de aquel local algo confundido e intrigado por todo lo que ha pasado, llego a su casa, dirigiéndose a su cuarto el cual tenía un desorden artístico y miro aquella caja que tenía la piedra y se la puso sobre su camiseta. Al momento que se la colocó, un brillo surge de la joyería y de este una esfera con un adormilado Kwami color lila, alas de mariposa y un chistoso espiral sobre su cabeza.

El chico pelirojo se asusto al ver aquella criatura- ¿qui.. quien eres?

que bueno es despertar, me llamo Nooroo y soy un Kwami -extendió sus brazos, con alegría al conocer a su nuevo portador- un gusto Nathanaël.

mucho.. gusto- lo miro con algo de duda- que eres?

-como ya dije, soy un Kwami, un guardián del Miraculous Stone de la polilla, el cual es el broche que tu tienes -se acercó, flotando hasta la joya, tocándola con su diminuta mano-

-y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? -tartamudeando por los nervios de lo raro que era ver a la criatura volando-

-poder Ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir o hacer personas más felices siendo lo que ellos anhelan-

-¿ayudarlos? -se quedó pensando en esa idea, ser un compañero del dúo dinámico de París o trabajar por su cuenta entre las sombras- no, creo que trabajare aparte, que ellos hagan su trabajo en equipo-

-de acuerdo, pero ¿puedo pedirte algo? tengo hambre, hace un tiempo que no me alimentan -se cruza de brazos y hace como si fuese a llorar-

-claro que quieres que te de comer- miro a la pequeña criatura-

-una gran bandeja de fresas.

-claro, espera… a ti también te gustan las fresas- miro al kwami-

-es lo único que como y me da energías en casa transformación, si no morire -hace una pose dramática y se deja caer en el hombro de Nathanaël como el mejor actor entre los Kwamis-

-entiendo, ¿vamos?- sonrió bajando a la cocina buscando en el refrigerador algo de fresas y poniéndolo en la mesa- ¿listo?  
-Muchas gracias Nathanaël -le sonrió y se fue flotando directo plato de fruta y comiendo todas las que podía-

-come todo lo que quieras- le sonrió- enserio eres una criatura fascinante- mirando como se comía todo el plato de fresas-

\- soy un ser mágico ancestral, recuerdo a todos mis anteriores poseedores. eres el primer pelirojo que se camufla con su cabello -rió por lo bajo al ver que este se volvió se sonrojo. dejo de comer y flotó frente a la cara del muchacho- creo que es hora de que pruebes tus poderes. solo di 'Nooroo, Transformación'-

-¿Nooroo, Transformación? ¿para qué tengo que decir eso?- más que un pedido fue un pregunta el porqué hacerlo. Pero eso se respondió solo cuando el broche empezó a brillar y el Kwami lila se introdujo a la piedra, cambiando su típica ropa por un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa morada junto a un chaleco de cola gris oscuro y los zapatos negros. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y tenia una mascara en forma de alas de mariposa. Se quedó mirando todo su nuevo conjunto de todas las perspectivas que podía, solo para sacar una conclusión- no me gusta mi cabello para atrás… es mejor así -lo despeinó un poco, pero sin cubrir sus ojos- mucho mejor.-

el joven no sabia que hacer exactamente hasta que una mariposa se acercó y la miro ella se posó sobre en su mano y la miro y solo pensó-este es un sentimiento raro, porque siento que debo hacer esto- tomo a la mariposa la cual tuvo un resplandor blanco y salió volando hacia una persona triste, posándose en su peluche y volviendo a ser feliz. Pasado cierto tiempo de su transformación, volvió a como estaba antes, aunque con la sensación de satisfacción dentro de él al hacer a alguien feliz. Miró a su nuevo amigo, el cual estaba más emocionado por volver a su trabajo.

-¿si tomarás la responsabilidad Nath? -mirándolo esperanzado y juntando sus pequeñas manitas-  
-claro, seré conocido Hawk Moth-

* * *

blackotubre was aquiNAAAH! no se crean, no hay presupuesto por lo caro que esta la luz -se corta la luz-. . . mierdaa~


End file.
